El poder de un niño
by Coraline02
Summary: Han pasado 3 años desde la derrota de Pitch y el rey de las pesadillas a vuelto, mucho más poderoso. Un gran secreto de Jack sale a la luz, el es una gran fuente de destrucción y para proteger a los suyos deberá sacrificarse. Todo esta perdido y una gran responsabilidad recae en un niño (One-Shot inspirado en el comic Pitch's Staff)


**HOLA!**

**Bueno, antes que nada aclaremos algo... La historia NO ME PERTENECE. La historia original es un comic en Deviantart que se llama Pitch staff's yo me encargue de traducirla y adaptarla a una historia :D El titulo hace referencia a lo que Jamie fue capaz de hacer.**

**La verdad esta historia esta medio... Confusa... ¡Pero esta muy buena! a mi me encanto la idea, aun que llore ;n;**

**Espero les guste. Cualquier duda, díganmelo y ya les responderé hehehe xD**

**Hasta la próxima!**

* * *

_**El poder de un niño.**_

Era la batalla final, Pitch perdería su poder y lo derrotarían nuevamente como guardianes. Habían pasado 3 años y Pitch había vuelto mucho más poderoso.

Entre los edificios, los guardianes luchaban contra varias pesadillas y esperaban que Pitch saliera de donde quiera que se escondiera, que diera la cara.

Jack retrocedió un poco, estaba algo agitado y lastimado a causa de que una de las pesadillas lo había golpeado. Busco con la mirada cuando de pronto escucho un leve susurro detrás de el.

En ese momento su cayado le fue arrebatado, Jack miro detrás de si y encontró a Pitch Black sonriendo de oreja a oreja con su cayado en la mano.

El cayado tomo una forma diferente y entonces con la curvatura del cayado, Pitch tomo a Jack del cuello con fuera y lo alzo.

-Estas acabado –Dijo Pitch sonriendo malévolamente.

Los guardianes al darse cuenta de esto, intentaron ir en ayuda de su compañero, pero las pesadillas se los impidieron, cerrándoles el paso.

-¡Pitch! –Grito North-. ¡Déjalo!

Pitch solo ignoro a North e hizo que el cayado se cerrara aun más apretándole el cuello a Jack con más fuerza.

-Escondiste tanto tiempo muchas cosas Jackie –Se burlo Pitch de Jack-. No puedes controlar tus poderes cuando estas impotente, estas enojado y frustrado ¿Verdad? No me tomo mucho tiempo descubrirlo, eres igual que yo, eres destrucción, por ello estabas solo ¿Verdad?

Jack intentaba soltarse pero simplemente se lastimaba más y el aire le comenzaba a faltar.

-Lastimar a los demás es tu miedo… ¿Verdad? –En ese momento Jack exploto, tal como la primera vez, lanzando una gran cantidad de su poder contra Pitch. Pitch salió disparado lejos de Jack y el cayado se rompió.

Los ojos de Jack se volvieron completamente azules y se comenzó a retorcer mientras el dolor se apoderaba de el, asombrando a los guardianes.

-_¡Maldición! –_Jack pensó mientras intentaba tomar aire-. _Pitch tiene razón… Debo salvarlos… Solo hay una última opción… Para salvarlos... De mi…_

Jack en ese momento se llevo una mano al pecho y con dolor comenzó a irradiar una luz tan fuerte de color azulada mientras Jack gritaba con fuerza. Jack estaba rompiendo con la estructura entre su alma y los poderes que se le había asignado como inmortal. Estaba renunciando a su inmortalidad.

En ese momento un cristal de color blanco con pequeños destellos azules salió de su pecho y Jack volvió a ser Jackson Overland. Su cabello era castaño y sus ojos eran cafés. Era mortal nuevamente.

Jack cayó al suelo y Pitch tomó aquel cristal que había salido del pecho del antiguo guardián.

De entre los árboles un pequeño niño salió, había estado viendo todo, era Jamie.

-¿Jack? –Susurro con lágrimas en los ojos-. ¡JACK! –Grito con terror al verlo en el suelo. Pitch al oírlo gritar volteo a ver al pequeño niño.

-Atrápenlo –Ordeno a sus pesadillas y estas miraron a Jamie.

-¡PITCH! ¡NO LE HAGAS DAÑO A ESE NIÑO! –Grito en vano North.

-¡JAMIE! –Grito Jack al ver que estaba por ser atacado por Pitch. Con poca fuerza, Jack se levanto y corrió hacia Jamie abrazándolo con fuerza y evitando que una de las pesadillas lo dañara.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, Jamie se puso de rodillas junto a Jack quien tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¡JACK! ¡JACK! ¡DESPIERTA! –Le imploro el pequeño-. ¡TE LO SUPLICO!

Los guardianes intentaban ir con Jack pero aquellas pesadillas eran más poderosas y se los impedían, Jamie solo podía llorar y suplicarle a su amigo que no se fuera.

-¿Quién va a hacer que los días de nieve en el que podemos estar fuera de la escuela? ¿Quién va a jugar con nosotros y tener peleas de bolas de nieve, hacer fuertes, ir a patinar y hacer muñecos de nieve conmigo? ¡Con los otros niños!  
Acabo de empezar a creer en ti... no te puede ir Jack… No… -Jamie tomo una mano de Jack y la puso contra su cara mientras lloraba aun más fuerte.

Jack toco el rostro de su pequeño amigo y sonrió.

-Hey, Jamie…

-Si ¿Qué pasa Jack?

-Jamie… Lo siento… -Comenzó a decir Jack-. Siento no poder estar más allí contigo… pero ahora… Ahora estoy aquí ¿Si?... Siempre e sido débil y egoísta, tu fuiste el primer niño que creyó en mi… Me salvaste Jamie… Lo siento… No pude… No pude salvarte…

Jack derramo algunas lágrimas sin dejar de sonreír y suspiro.

-Se que es egoísta… -Dijo Jack mientras la oscuridad de Pitch los comenzaba a envolver-. Pero… ¿Podrías hacer una última cosa por mí?

-¡Cualquier cosa! –Afirmo Jamie.

-Bien… Jamie… Necesito que creas con todo tu corazón y que repitas esto conmigo… -Jack puso su mano en el pecho del niño y este asintió con la cabeza.

-Cuidare de los hijos de la tierra, para guiarlos con seguridad de los caminos del mal –Comenzaron a hablar los dos-. Para mantener felices sus corazones, valientes sus almas y sus mejillas color de rosa… Para proteger con mi vida, sus esperanzas y sus sueños… -Jack gruño un poco y su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse pero prosiguió-. Porque ellos son todo lo que tengo, todo lo que soy y todo lo que alguna vez será…

El cuerpo de Jack se desvaneció casi por completo y apenas termino la última frase junto con Jamie algo sucedió en el pequeño. Su pecho irradió una luz anaranjada, al igual que sus ojos.

Todos admiraron al pequeño, el cual envuelto en una luz cegadora que hizo que se cubrieran el rostro con el ante brazo.

-Por el poder que hay en mí… -Se escucho un susurro en el aire frío del invierno-. Yo, Jackson Overland Frost, te declaro, Jamie Bennett, un guardián…

Jamie abrió sus ojos de golpe dispersando la luz cegadora que lo envolvía para dejar ver que ya no era Jamie.

Sus ojos eran de un color anaranjado amarillento, usaba una capa se manga corta de color rojo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, una camisa que tenia el símbolo de un sol en el pecho, unas bermudas de color gris y unas botas cafés.

-¿Quien eres tu? –Pregunto Pitch dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Soy James Solarion, espíritu del verano y el otoño. Guardián de la valentía –James tomo el cayado roto del suelo y lo unió nuevamente como Jack lo había hecho alguna vez en la Antártida. Luego de eso miro a Pitch-. ¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a mis amigos? Voy a derrotarte.

La batalla comenzó, lucharon arduamente y James demostró sus poderes. Poderes de fuego y luz.

Pitch no logró derrotar a su nuevo enemigo y en cambió el rey de las pesadillas perdió, siendo aprisionado una vez más.

Lograron recuperar aquel cristal que representaba el alma y los poderes de Jack, pero su cuerpo y su personalidad se habían desvanecido con el aire.

* * *

Pasaron apenas unos meses y ahora Jamie, o mejor dicho James, era un guardián.

Los guardianes perdieron a un gran amigo y ganaron uno nuevo.

No sabían lo mucho que significaba Jack para ellos, hasta que lo perdieron.

-Hola James –Saludo Tooth mientras se acercaba al chico, quien miraba la tumba de Jack Frost.

-Hola Tooth.

Se les unieron North y Bunny. Todos juntos admiraron la puesta del sol, como nieve de cristal que cae sobre la tierra.

James extendió el cristal que representaba el alma de Jack y la dejo sobre la tumba. Sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y retrocedió.

Los guardianes retrocedieron y comenzaron a alejarse. James miro una última vez la tumba y se dio vuelta. De pronto una suave y fría relega de viento le pego en el rostro, un copo de nieve cayo del cielo y se balanceo junto con aquella brisa de viento. Dio algunas vueltas y volvió a irse.

-Jack Frost… -Susurro James mirando como el copo se alejaba.

**Fin**


End file.
